1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball stamping device comprising a housing accommodating
an ink pad
a means with which a golf ball can be mounted in a manner that prevents it from turning, and
a stamping means with which at least one character can be stamped onto the golf ball.
The present invention also relates to a method for stamping golf balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls are often hit over a very long distance and hence out of the player""s visual range. Since as a rule several players play together, after such a shot it is no longer clear which golf ball belongs to which player, although this of decisive importance for the further course of the game.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to make available a golf ball stamping device and a method with which golf balls can be marked with an individual character identifying the player in question.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by means of a golf ball stamping device comprising a housing accommodating
an ink pad
a means with which a golf ball can be mounted in a manner that prevents it from turning, and
a stamping means with which at least one character can be stamped onto the golf ball.
This device enables the individual character identifying the player in question to be printed on the golf ball and hence the golf ball to be assigned to the player in question.
According to the invention, the golf ball stamping device has a means with which the golf ball can be mounted in a manner that prevents it from turning so that it does not slip during the stamping and therefore the printing ink, for example printer""s black, does not become smudged. Preferably, this means is a cylindrical or substantially square bore hole in which the golf ball sits.
Also according to the invention, the golf ball stamping device comprises a stamping means. This stamping means can be any kind of stamping means.
Preferably, the housing is divided into two, whereby one part of the housing accommodates the means with which the golf ball can be mounted in a manner that prevents it from turning and the other part of the housing accommodates the stamping means.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the two parts of the housing are connected to each other by means of a guide. This guide may be used to pull the two housing parts apart along a clearly defined axis and to push them together again.
Preferably, the two parts of the housing have compatible threads so that the two housing parts can particularly preferably be connected to each other in a gas-tight manner.
According to the invention, the golf ball stamping device comprises a stamping means. This stamping means can be any kind of stamping means with which one or preferably more characters can be printed on a golf ball. Preferably, the stamping means comprises several continuous bands on which a plurality of characters is arranged. The continuous bands can, for example, be adjusted by means of a small wheel so that numerous different characters or combinations of characters can be printed on the golf ball.
Preferably, holes are provided in the part of the housing in which the stamping means is accommodated through which the stamping means, particularly preferably the continuous bands, can be adjusted from the outside. Preferably, the adjustment is performed by means of small wheels. Arranged on the small wheels are characters corresponding to the characters to be printed on the golf ball so that the user can see the characters he is stamping on the golf ball from the outside.
Preferably, the stamping means is shaped so that it is adapted to the spherical shape of the golf ball. However, the stamping means can also be overall so flexible that it is adapted not only to the spherical shape of the golf ball, but also to its dimples.
Also preferably, a plate is spring-mounted in the part of the housing in which the stamping means is accommodated, said plate having a hole in the middle that is slightly larger than the stamping means. The plate is located between the stamping means and the golf ball. This plate firstly prevents the hand placing the golf ball between the two housing parts for stamping from being dirtied with the printing ink. Secondly, it also clamps the golf ball when the two housing parts are brought together shortly before the stamping means comes into contact with the golf ball thus preventing the golf ball from slipping during the stamping.
According to the invention, the golf ball stamping device comprises a reservoir for the printing ink, preferably an ink pad, which is preferably accommodated in the first housing part preferably facing the stamping means so that every time the two housing parts are pushed together, the stamping means is wetted with printing ink.
The golf ball stamping device according to the invention enables the individual characters identifying a golf player to be printed on a golf ball in a very simple manner. The golf ball stamping device is very compact and simple to make. The printing ink does not dry out.
A further object of the invention is a method for stamping golf balls using the above-described device, wherein
a. the characters to be printed are set
b. the screw connection between the first and second housing parts is unscrewed and the two housing parts are pulled far enough apart from each other to enable a golf ball to be accommodated between the two housing parts and mounted in the first means in a manner that prevents it from turning,
c. the golf ball is placed between the two housing parts on the means that prevents it from turning,
d. the two housing parts are brought together along the guide until the stamping means is in contact with the golf ball,
e. the two housing parts are pulled far enough apart from each other along the guide to enable the golf ball to be removed again,
f. the golf ball is removed and
g. the two housing parts are brought together again and screwed together.